


Loyalty To The Cause

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Where Loyalties Lie [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Character Death, DJD - Freeform, Decepticon Justice Division - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lord Megatron. It is done.”<br/>“Excellent. You have served the cause well Tarn, I never doubted your loyalty for a minute.”<br/>“My loyalty to the Decepticons will always come first my Lord.”</p><p>Posted on behalf of my friend Nyx, who doesn't have her own account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty To The Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on behalf of my friend Nyx, who doesn't have her own account.

Of course nothing could ever be so simple. A simple reconnaissance mission that was all it was, his small squadron was to scout out the outpost that had gone silent. Find the cause and return before anyone even noticed they had gone. Jazz would have been much better for the job, but with him on the other side of the planet the job fell to Prowl. And of course the one time he leaves to take a scouting mission, everything goes wrong. 

Which was how he ended up where he was.

Where was the main question however, there were no distinct markings in his particular cell to explain where he was. Though the bindings on his wrists and doorwings indicated that it was most certainly Decepticons; only a Decepticon would be cruel enough to practically pin his doorwings against his back plating. 

Craning his neck Prowl attempted to peer out of his cell, searching for the rest of his mechs, though something inside of him knew that they were most likely dead. The only feasible reason for him being alive, would be his position as the Autobot Second in Command. 

Venting softly he bowed his head, trying to relax in an attempt to lessen the pain from the restraints and oh. It appeared that half of his left leg was missing, that certainly explained the large pool of energon he was currently seeing. And why his sensors were telling him that several important nerve endings were badly damaged. Not much of a surprise when you’re missing half a damn leg. 

“It’s dangerous to lose yourself in your thoughts” Head snapping up Prowl’s optics widened fractionally “Do not look so surprised to see me, you should know have known this was coming Prowl. Traitors to the cause must be punished, you were one of Megatron’s officers, he personally requested you be placed on the top of The List.” The insignia faced mech deactivated the bars to the cell, strolling in and kneeling before his Autobot prisoner. Reaching a hand out he gripped Prowl’s face “I have a question for you. What made you think defecting was worth the death that now awaits you?”  
When Prowl refused to answer Tarn growled “I am your conjunx endura or did you forget that? Do you realise what position you have put me in? It is my duty to extinguish your spark in the most painful way physically possible, though to do so is to kill a part of my own spark.” Again no answer, with another growl he forcefully pushed Prowl’s head away. Standing he walked back to the entrance of the cell “Helex, Tesarus, take him to my quarters. I will be there momentarily, I must contact Lord Megatron.” 

Prowl’s spark skipped a pulse as the Helex entered, Tesaurus waiting just outside. The four armed mech had to hunch over in order to enter the cell, it took only a few seconds for him to break the bonds and grab Prowl by the neck. Leaning down he looked the mech straight in the optics “Don’t even think about fighting me” 

Hauling Prowl by the neck he dragged him out, half carrying him when Prowl stumbled due to the missing leg. Once out Tesarus grabbed Prowl’s right arm and together they half carried/dragged Prowl down the corridor. It didn’t take long to reach where they were heading, pausing at a large door, Helex finally opened it and the three went inside. They set Prowl on the edge of the berth before stepping back, both staring down at the Autobot SiC. 

Helex was the first to speak “I wish you had reconsidered Prowl” With that both retreated from the quarters, only to be replaced by Tarn seconds later. Venting Prowl looked away, doorwings drooping as he ducked his head, the berth dipping a little to his left as the big mech sat beside him. One large purple hand taking one of Prowl’s into its own. In silence he watched as Tarn removed his mask, placing it on the berth, red optics looking into his blue. 

“My spark has and always will belong to you Prowl, you know that. But it is my duty and loyalty to the Decepticon cause which leads me to do this, you know there is nothing more I can do, even if you were to leave the Autobots and return I would still have to do my duty.” Sighing Prowl nodded and looked down to the ground. “I will do it myself and ensure it is as painless for you as possible, though once you are one with the matrix I will have to…mutilate you.”

“I know. For what it is worth Tarn, I am so sorry. I love you but I couldn’t stand by and watch Megatron do what he has done. He destroyed Praxus, melted it to the ground and the youngling centres. I know you did not condone those actions, but…I am so sorry Tarn I couldn’t just stand by and let it happen when there was something I could have done to stop it. I don't regret my choice to leave, I will never regret it. The only thing I wish I could have changed was leaving you."

Tarn sighed, wrapping his arms around Prowl and rolling back on the berth, pulling the Praxian on top of his frame. The black and white mech shut his optics, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. “I understand” He said finally, pressing a gentle kiss to Prowl’s lips “And I love you too my conjunx.” Flipping them over he laid Prowl on the berth “Focus on my voice conjunx. Listen to my words.”

“To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted” Shivering Prowl wrapped his arms around Tarn’s neck, shuttering his optics. “A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh” Leaning down Tarn pressed a kiss to the smaller mech’s chevron “A time to mourn” He continued “And a time to dance; a time to cast away stone, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away” Beneath him Prowl gasped, his very essence pulsing as Tarn’s voice manipulated his very life force. Though the promising peace and freedom was so very enticing “A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; a time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace.” 

“I have seen the travail, which Primus has given to his creations to be exercised in it. He has made everything beautiful in his time; also he has set the world in their spark, so that no mech can find out the work that Primus maketh from the beginning to the end.” The chant was one that many Priests from Cybertron used to comfort mechs and femmes alike; one meant to grant peace and serenity to those who heard or spoke it, yet here he was, using it to end the life of his conjunx endura. The irony of such an action was not lost on him. “I know that there is no good in them but for a mech to rejoice, and to do good in his life. And also that every man should eat and drink, and enjoy the good of all of his labour, it is the gift of Primus. I know that, whatsoever Primus does, it shall be for ever: nothing can be put to it, nor anything taken from it: and Primus does it, that mechs should fear before him.” 

Prowl’s optics flickered, his body becoming lax in Tarn’s arms, his own arms dropping from the larger mechs neck. Sighing softly Tarn continued, his hand pressed against Prowl’s faceplate in a comforting gesture. “That which hath been is now; and that which is to be hath already been; and Primus requires that which is past.” With the final words his voice took on the deep, spark shattering tone, causing Prowl to whine in pain; optics becoming duller by the second. “May Primus accept you into his embrace Prowl” Tarn leant down, giving the mech one final kiss as his frame shuddered before becoming limp; optics going dark. Bowing his head Tarn sat up “I love you” Carefully lowering the now empty Praxian frame he stood from the berth, walking to the door of his quarters and opening it; nodding to the rest of the DJD from where they stood in the corridor, and one by one they entered his quarters. “Make it convincing, I shall be outside the prison hall.” With those words he left, leaving his mechs behind to mutilate the body of his conjunx.  
-_-_-_-  
“Prime!” Jolting Optimus jumped up from his desk, hand on his cannon as the door to his office burst open as Ironhide burst in. “You need to come down now…it’s…aw frag…Prime it’s…it’s Prowl.”

-_-_-_-  
“Primus above” Venting harshly Optimus turned away from the gruesome sight. Around him the entire Autobot army stood looking on in horror, some helms bowed in respect, others sobbing for the loss of a comrade. Ironhide and Ratchet stood just steps away, grim looks on their faces as they looked at the…body was not an apt description, what was left could simply not be described as such. Parts. Not even parts. Scraps and…and the helm. 

“It was the Justice Division Prime” Ratchet choked, hand tightly gripping onto Ironhide’s arm. “I’ve seen it before, he knew they were coming but…Primus…Tarn was his conjunx” He whispered the last to prevent the others from hearing; in a comforting gesture Ironhide wrapped his arms around Ratchet, pulling him into a gentle hug.

Optimus vented harshly twice more, resting his hands on his knees in order to calm himself. “We-“ He cleared his vents “We need to move him.”

“Kup’s on his way with the Wreckers. We’ll make sure he’s honoured Prime” Nodding to Ironhide Optimus looked to the crowd.

“I need to contact Jazz.”

“Prime?” Ironhide questioned

“Bluestreak and Smokescreen will be devastated; Jazz is the only one they would trust enough to grieve with. And…” Shuttering his optics the Prime looked to his two oldest friends “I need to inform him he is my second.” Without another word he made his way back inside the Decagon, just as Kup and the Wreckers made their appearance. Prowl’s loss was devastating to the Autobot cause, not only for his processor capabilities but the comfort mechs took in knowing he was the one making the strategies and keeping them alive. The only comfort he himself could take in the loss of a friend was that perhaps, just perhaps, Tarn had ensured Prowl’s death was quick. 

-_-_-_-  
“Lord Megatron. It is done.”

“Excellent. You have served the cause well Tarn, I never doubted your loyalty for a minute.” 

“My loyalty to the Decepticons will always come first my Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Tarn recites when talking to Prowl is based on the Book of Ecclesiastes- A Time for Everything, found in the Bible (King John version).  
> I hope you enjoyed this little fic! And thank you to Annie (TheCatNamedGandalf) for posting this for me! I don’t have an account, but I write these little one-shots in my notebook when lectures are boring!  
> Much love! Nyx.


End file.
